That Girl from Ally Mcbeal
by Alli-kun
Summary: Extreamly Bad!fic. Please, don't hurt me.


That Girl from Ally McBeal  
  
A/N: this is probably gonna be my only Buffy fic ever! so dun expect much... lot's o` Buffy Bashing... Something's just bothering me about her hair...   
Disclaimer: i dun even like Buffy that much... why would i want to own it?  
Dedication: To Casey and Bit, who gave me many of the ideas for this Fic.  
  
****  
The sun streamed down, wamring the face of Buffy Summers as she walked down the sidewalk. The day was beautiful and for once, she felt at peace with the world. She had a nice, long rest, and her giddy-fest let her get out some energy long pent up. Now, she couldn't wait to see her friends.  
  
The bell tinkled cheerly as Buffy walked into the store, a skip in her step and a song in her heart the whole time. "Hi all!" she cried with a little wave.  
  
Xander looked toward the door and screamed. Everyone else (Willow had gotten there earlier with Dawn, Anya had to open the store, and Tara had stoped by for old time's sake. She was still a Scoobie, after all.) looked over and screamed as well... except for Willow. "What's the matter with you guys?" she cried.  
  
"What's the matter?" Xander cried as he lifted his arm and pointed at Buffy "It's.. It's... it's..." he searched his brain, but found he couldn't say the name he found. "... that girl from Ally McBeal!" Everyone screamed again at that, and Willow realized that her friend did look like the actress.  
  
"What's the matter with you guys?" Buffy echoed Willow, but no one could hear her over their screams. Finally, Xander spoke again. "This may be a Hellmouth, but this is too much evil for me! I'm running for it!" And with that, he ran out, followed by everyone else, even Willow.  
  
Buffy slumped down in her seat. "my heir's not that bad..." she whined.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, Buffy closed up the shop. She did her best at the store, but whoever came in took one look at her and ran out screaming. With a sigh, she began to walk down the street.  
  
After a few blocks, her ears picked up a sound on the wind. "Sounds like an angry mob, with torches and pitchforks!" And as she rounded a corner, she found she was correct. There, in the middle of the street, gathered a large mob, some with torches, asome pitchforkes, and boy did the look angry. And it was led by none other than...  
  
"Spike! Well, that's an akward twist of events. Why on earth is Spike leading an angry mob?"  
  
A loud voice came out of nowhere. "Shut up, stop thinking, and go over there!" it boomed.  
  
"Okie-dokie!" she chirped happily, not wanting to piss the author off. She started to walk towards the mob. She went right up to Spike and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and screamed. Teh rest of the mob screamed along.  
  
"There she is!"Spike cried, his accent temporarily gone because the author didn't enjoy writing it. "Let's get her!"  
  
A loud roar went through the crowd, and they all charged, trampling the poor slayer.  
  
***  
  
Willow finally ran into the magic shop, searching for her friend. "Buffy!" she cried, "I got an apointment for you to get extenshions!" Finding her friends was not there, she called her house, left a message, then turned on the TV that was never there before. "And in local news" The anchor droned "A young girl believed to be Cal... Cali... Calist... that girl on Ally McBeal, was trampled to death by an angry mob with pitchforks and torches.Police have not tried to find the culprets, seeing as no one liked her anyway.  
  
"Poor girl." Willow thought aloud. "I actually like that show..."  
  
Suddenly, the angry mob burst in through the door. Spike pointed at Willow. "Evil! she likes it!" and the mob tramped poor Willow.  
  
And so, we end our tale. The angry mob eventually trampled the entire town. Then, in a useless plot device, Giles came back for no reason what so ever, but was trampled 5 feet from the plane. The mob even trampled themselves, until the only person left was Aberham, the village idiot, who thought his torch was cool, and got 3rd degree burns from never putting it out, and because they had trampled the hospitle, died a slow and painful death which made the author smile because she didn't like Aberham and though his brother, Issaac, was soo much cooler then him. So nobody lived happily ever after, because, well, nobody lived, unless you count the author, who was very happy Buffy was gone and no longer had to endure the annoying idiot and her annoying friends.  
  
THE END  
  
***  
I apologise to anyone who likes Ally McBeal. This was not ment to bash you. This fic takes place the day after Gone, if ya wanted to know. 


End file.
